


格雷福斯先生与秘密

by killGinger



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 07:51:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17039750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killGinger/pseuds/killGinger
Summary: ！Credence双性设定！克雷登斯的性幻想，他亵渎了他的神明。雷！无魔法同时代AU感谢Ai同学的beta（比心）





	格雷福斯先生与秘密

“流下因恳求而流的血 ；我深知自己的是畸形的。但爱我吧，神明。别弃我，惩戒我。”*

  
  
  


        克雷登斯•拜尔本，一个平凡得不能再平凡的青年。也许平凡这个形容词不太准确，他应该是无趣、可悲、窝囊的。他住在一栋年久失修的老房子里，顶着老式的教会发型，穿着极其不合身的廉价西装，沉默地擦洗地板，照顾孩子，接受责罚。他像是一个家养小精灵，甚至更好养活，拜尔本修女对她的教育成果非常满意。

  


        但是他有一个天大的秘密。他的家庭成员不知道，他的神祗也不知道——这位神祗并非身处天堂的耶稣，而是某次被鞭笞之后他在巷子里偶遇的一位上流人物。

  


        如果你耐得下心去追问，克雷登斯会嚅嗫地告诉你，他叫格雷福斯先生。“你该叫他先生。”年轻人固执地认为，直呼神的名字是不敬的。他不能因此遭受更多的责罚。这个不太坚定的基督徒给自己找了一个新的崇拜对象，心里时常升腾起一股叛逆的快意，仿佛他对拜尔本修女的暴行做出了抵抗。

  


        多可悲的年轻人，身上没有一丝同龄人该有的朝气，所有的勇气都用于这小小的，可怜的不轨之举上了。更可悲的是，他竟然连自己制定的信仰规则都无法遵守。这都是因为那个秘密。

  


        克雷登斯常常回想起他和先生的初次见面。比如这时，他站在镜子前，扭过头仔细端详着自己的后背。

  
  
  


        教会后方的巷子一如既往的阴冷，墙上贴着言辞凌厉的宗教规语，其中包含着玛丽•拜尔本的严酷刑罚的依据。他待在后门的小楼梯上已经将近半日了，养母不知从哪里找来了沉重粗糙的铁链，上面是旧式镣铐，这是克雷登斯专有的教育方式，教会里其他孩子是享受不到的。

  


        “你毫无悔改之意，你的身体里藏着魔鬼！”拜尔本修女吐信般说出这句话，把他锁在了栏杆上。她聪明地把镣铐挂在栏杆上铐住她的孩子，让他的手腕紧贴栏杆，再用铁链把他的手和镣铐一起缠住，挂在门把上。这样这个迷途的孩子就能保持着手臂上举的动作，而铁链的重量施加些许沉重的压力，就像修女的期盼一般，帮助他保持清醒直至悔悟。

  


        就在克雷登斯计算着拜尔本修女在晚餐前结束刑罚的可能性时，一双精致的皮鞋踏入了巷口。他没注意到有个人紧蹙着眉头走近了。

  


        “你还好吗，我的孩子？”深沉而富有磁性的男低音从他头顶传来。

  


        克雷登斯迟缓地抬起头，又迅速低了下去，只记住了男人浓密的眉毛和用料昂贵的长风衣。他有些不太明白眼前的情形。

  


男人压低声音问：“你为什么会在这里？”这实在是太奇怪了。一个教会的后门竟然有一个凄惨的犯人。不怪这位老爷这么想，十二月的纽约寒冷逼人，而眼前的年轻人却不合时宜地被铁链锁着坐在地上，只穿着一条发黄的衬衫，显而易见地被冻得瑟瑟发抖。

  


        克雷登斯疑惑地看着男人的皮鞋，过了好一会儿才明白这是在问自己。

  


        “一切安好，先生。”

  


        他眨眨眼睛，看着先生的裤管补充道，“我犯了错，拜尔本修女就要给我引导。”他是不敢直视别人的，但也不需要，他敏锐的直觉总能体察到每个人的言下之意。

  


        这位奇怪的男士竟然弯下腰看着他的脸，说：“你好，我是帕西瓦尔•格雷福斯。”

  


        “日安，格雷福斯先生。”克雷登斯停了一会儿才补上自己的名字。

  


        “你需要一些衣物。” 格雷福斯先生似乎很满意他的回答，直起身。脚步声响了起来，皮鞋在水泥楼梯上敲击出声响。格雷福斯先生走到了他的身后，他听到一声叹息。克雷登斯后背的衬衫已经碎成条状，但并不冷，皮带抽打过的地方肿胀着，毛细血管的跳动让他觉得后背一片火辣。

  


        窸窣的声音传入耳际，应该是格雷福斯先生的大衣发出来的，接着是酥麻的触感，一道道细小的电流在格雷福斯先生触碰过的地方炸裂开来。克雷登斯发出了一声短促的意味不明的呻吟，又惊恐地扼住了呼吸。他的耳垂感受到了一阵轻柔的触碰，比后背的要久一些，指甲划过的地方细密地浮起一层鸡皮疙瘩。克雷登斯无法避免地哼出了声音，头微微侧着，企图追随热源移动又停住了。事实上，手掌的温暖对于一个衣不蔽体的人而言只是杯水车薪。

  


        格雷福斯先生让他抬起头，他做了，在先生的再三鼓励下他才敢直视这位绅士的眼睛。格雷福斯先生亲昵地抚过他的额头、发梢、冻得发紫的嘴唇，最后停在他的脸颊旁。

  


        “愿上帝保佑你，我的孩子。” 格雷福斯先生和克雷登斯碰了碰脸颊，嘴里发出清晰而响亮的亲吻声。格雷福斯先生整理好自己的围巾，转身走了。精致的皮鞋在后巷留下了一串暧昧不清的痕迹。沉闷的脚步声和克雷登斯的心跳声重合到了一起。

  


        “格雷福斯先生……”克雷登斯轻声叫到。

  


        在将近圣诞节的时候，克雷登斯受到了真正的神明的感召。

  
  


        克雷登斯想了想，决定以呼唤格雷福斯先生作为开始。舌头舔到上颚接近喉咙的位置，轻轻弹一下就碰到了下齿，嘴唇张开，喉咙颤动，一声“格雷福斯先生”从他口中滑出。如果你回答我，我就告诉你一个秘密。我的秘密。克雷登斯快乐地想。

  


        克雷登斯转过身，直面镜子。

  


        青年凝视着镜中的自己，从额角开始，手指依次拂过自己的眉梢、脸颊、脖颈、锁骨。他的右腮有一道明显的疤痕，是一次责罚的纪念品。镜中是一个苍白的年轻人，虽有着精致的外观却被他的暮气沉沉给掩埋住了。哦，头发长了点，他想，该问问格雷福斯先生要不要去剃掉。发梢柔顺地垂在耳旁，磨蹭着他泛红的耳骨。中途手指经过昨天左臂被鞭打后留下的伤口，他用力按下去，感受到一阵尖锐的刺痛之后滑向腹部。

  


        他在衬衫衣摆那儿停住了，点缀着廉价蕾丝边的衬衫是半湿的，他被教会的孩子们恶作剧式的泼了盆雪，西装挡住了大部分寒冷和冰碴却没有挡住融化而成的液体。克雷登斯局促地扯了扯衣摆，妄图抚平衣摆上的折痕。这件衬衫是他私自在二手商店买的，作为自己的圣诞礼物，在和格雷福斯先生的多次会面中他总穿着这一件。他弯了弯嘴角，却发现微笑不能缓解紧张的情绪。

  


        镜中的青年佝偻着，他的脸是惨白的，身体也是惨白的，只有颧骨和鼻尖泛着不自然的红色，他有些发热。瘦长的躯干上细密而新旧程度不一的疤痕若隐若现，肋骨清晰可见。他低头看去，半湿的衬衫几近透明，忠诚地反映着他身体上的一切。他的下身只穿着一件白色的三角内裤，屋内的暖气并不充足，身上的绒毛都颤抖着竖了起来。过瘦的大腿中出现了一道缝隙，克雷登斯的下体能感觉到微凉的空气。镜中的青年歪了歪头，侧着脸斜睨着自己的脸，然后看向下腹。

  


        克雷登斯犹豫了一下，把手放到内裤边缘。内裤被扯下露出阴毛，又被拉了回去。克雷登斯注意到内裤腰上有一根小小的线头，他拿指头揉了揉。没有剪刀，等会儿要用牙齿咬掉。

  


他捞起衣服，抚摸着自己的髋骨。“格雷福斯先生今天碰了这里。”克雷登斯看着镜中突出的那块骨头，甜蜜地呢喃着。实际上是好心的绅士先生扶了扶他的腰以免他滑倒在冰面上。

  


        青年知道自己在某些中年资本家眼里有种别样的吸引力，教会的羔羊、单纯的信徒、年轻的肉体。唯独吸引不了这位对他异常温柔的绅士，克雷登斯有些悲伤。这是一位多么善良友善的智者，定然不被下流的欲望所诱惑。坚定、禁欲，这正是拜尔本夫人所教导的。

  


        但我们知道，克雷登斯的信仰并不坚定。

  


        克雷登斯闭上了眼睛，双腿站开了一点。

  


        他把修长的手伸进内裤里轻轻揉捏着，又顽皮地隔着单薄的布料去抚摸大腿根部的肌肤。他哼了一声，鼻头瓮动，鼻尖泛着可爱的红色。他揉了一会儿自己的睾丸，却不太自然地避开了根部。他看向落地镜，镜子里的人眼神有些涣散，不明所以地盯着自己。镜中的表情并不是一个正在自慰的人该有的，他的面部肌肉基本没有被牵动，冷漠的很。

  


        他转过身，看了一会儿后背。衬衫紧贴着他的身体线条，肩胛骨由于轻微的驼背不自然地突出，引诱着施虐者在其上留下鞭痕或者别的。打湿的布料在油灯的照射下有些反光，蕾丝衣摆盖映着臀部。

  


        克雷登斯又叫了一声，“先生。”

  


        他捏住内裤的两侧边缘，将它往上提。内裤被扯得变了形，布料粗暴地勒住他的阴部，甚至有部分陷入他的体内。克雷登斯的下体被束缚得太紧，以至于传来一丝疼痛。这使他兴奋起来。他加大手上的力度，让棉质的内裤贴紧自己的下半身，他咬着嘴唇做出一个怪笑的表情。

  


        克雷登斯将大腿分得很开，屁股挺了起来。

  


        “你看，先生，这就是我的秘密。”

  


        从镜中可以看到青年的下体本该平滑的地方有个不起眼却极其不自然的突起，棉布被濡湿了，勾勒出两个器官的形状。

  


        这是一个怪物的身体。

  


        他紧盯着内裤的一小片濡湿，心里有股莫名的快意。现在有一股暖流在那附近环绕着，肌肉紧缩，粗棉不时因为动作的改变与覆盖其下的肌肤产生摩擦。

  


        克雷登斯脱下了内裤，拉过一旁的凳子把左脚踏了上去。他男性的象征微微翘起，从背后基本看不见，而女性的性特征却丑陋地映射在镜前。他不仅是个残缺的男性，他的女性生殖器也是残疾的。睾丸根部再往后一点就是他的阴部，大阴唇缺失了，小阴唇由于刚刚的摩擦向外张开，轻而易举地就能看到比正常女性更狭窄的阴道口。这样的构造意味着他更容易被刺激到阴蒂，获得下流的快感。

  


        他把手指伸过去，轻柔地按压着小阴唇，血液受到了欲望的召唤往下涌去，奔腾着扎刺嫩肉周围的细小神经。

  


        他终于像一个在自慰的人了，他不可控制地低声呻吟，想象着这是他的先生的手指在抚慰自己。今天格雷福斯先生带他去了一家餐厅，送给他一束小小的干花。他碰到了格雷福斯先生的手指，那上面有些薄茧，和克雷登斯做粗活磨出来的并不相同，但触感多少有些相似。从未有过的待遇给了克雷登斯勇气，这是他第一次这么做。接着他啜泣起来，狠狠地掐了自己一把。匪夷所思的疼痛袭击了他的下体。从下身直冲大脑的黑色在他眼前炸裂开来，杂色的星点从中出现又迅速消失。

  


        堕落。克雷登斯的喉咙干涩极了，又像有一股硫酸灌进食道升起酸灼的痛感。

  


        他想到格雷福斯先生深邃的眼睛，想到他温柔的笑容，先生微笑地对他说，“好孩子。”先生一定是在撒谎，他看得出他急需帮助，而他没有做到，这怎么会值得夸奖呢？

  


        一个男孩，或者一个女孩？他是一个残缺、无用的人，从精神到肉体都不值得珍惜。

  


        克雷登斯疑惑地盯着下体，小时候他也留过稍长的头发，但进入青春期以后他就坚定地顶着怪异的锅盖头，这多少讨好了拜尔本夫人，他的狡黠使他避免了被发现的畸症的命运。

  


        他紧紧夹住了双腿，却忍受不住魔鬼的诱惑用了交叉的站姿——这个动作只需轻轻摩擦就能为他带来些隐秘的快感。你瞧，他受了这么多惩罚，说明他不是一个好孩子，惩罚是克雷登斯应得的。

  


        片刻之后，克雷登斯还是选择了更熟悉的阴茎自慰。后面那条裂缝是他的耻辱，就连洗澡时他都是匆匆掠过，维护自己所剩不多的自尊。

  


        他仓皇地从镜前走开，仿佛镜子里藏了什么魔鬼似的，躺到床上。

  


        克雷登斯机械式地撸动着阴茎，指甲时不时划过龟头。他的身体极为敏感，只要想象着格雷福斯的任意细节就能迅速达到高潮。通常情况下，克雷登斯在自慰的同时也不时自虐，以求心灵上的片刻宽慰，他会啜泣着，眼泪沿着脸颊落到床上。红润的嘴里不断滑出格雷福斯先生的名字——这时候克雷登斯总会忘记他给自己定下的教义，胡乱地叫着“帕西”、“先生”，有时候甚至变态地叫他的神祗和性幻想对象为“父亲”。

  


        茧子摩擦着龟头有些疼痛，但随之而来的愉悦让他欲罢不能，他自我折磨式的不断蹂躏着尿道口，感受精囊紧缩的快感和时有时无的尿意。

  


        也许格雷福斯先生也会这么为他手淫，然后用巨大的阴茎狠狠地操他的嘴，他的鼻子会时不时蹭到那一块极为浓密的阴毛，在他被大量的前列腺液堵得喘不过气时，他会被翻过身子，从背后被无情地劈开——也许，格雷福斯先生会猎奇地从他的阴道进入他，会恶意地抽打他的臀部和被充满的阴户。他会被操到浑身发麻，只有下身的器官的血液还在欢腾地四处冲撞，格雷福斯先生的阴茎在射精过后抽出来，情液沿着他的大腿往下流。他会被这个强壮的男人操透，然后怀上他的孩子。

  


        在一声压抑的、像哭泣又像呻吟的气音过后，克雷登斯紧握着阴茎，以一个双腿交叠伸直，脚趾蜷缩的奇异动作达到了高潮。他的阴囊仍然发紧，腰部却软得使不上力。他胡乱擦拭掉手上的精液，却不敢去碰他的股间——他的阴户在高潮过后一片湿润，仅仅是夹着双腿他就达到了双重高潮，酸麻的滋味依旧沿着那两片软肉直通脊椎。他慌乱地松开双腿，连滚带爬地下了床。

  


        “格雷福斯先生，”青年赤身裸体地跪在地板上，面对着墙上的十字架蜷缩得像只畏寒的羔羊。他枯瘦的双手高高举起，十指紧扣，以一个几乎是异教的姿势向神忏悔。

  


        “我的上帝啊。”

**Author's Note:**

> *原文为Neruda的诗句：“出自原来嘴巴的哭声，因古老恳求而流的血 /爱我吧，伴侣 别弃我 跟随我 /跟随我，伴侣 在这苦恼的波上 /但我的话语被你的爱染上颜色 /你占据一切，占据一切 ”。很符合我对Gradence关系的想象。


End file.
